Forum:Gallerien für Hauptdarsteller
Hallo zusammen. Ich habe mir überlegt, man könnte doch auf den Seiten zu den jeweiligen Serien *TOS *TAS *TNG *DS9 *VOY *ENT jeweils eine Gallerie für die Hauptdarsteller anlegt. Das wäre erstens informativ (ich persönlich, als totale DS9-Nichtkenner könnte die Namen der Charaktere kaum ihren Bildern zuordnen...) und würde zweitens die Seite an sich auflockern. Meinungen? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 20:36, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ---- :als Beispiel siehe auch →Diskussion:Star_Trek:_Voyager#Gallerie_der_Hauptdarsteller ---- :Also ich denke, man sollte wenn dann ein Gruppenbild einfügen. Das ist besser als eine Gallerie und nimmt nicht so viel Platz weg.--Tobi72 20:45, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Aber dann weiß man immer noch nicht, wer wer ist. Und außerdem: Gibt es denn ein kanonisches Gruppenbild, oder zieht die Kanonität hier nicht, weil ein Realworld-Artikel ist? Ich bin immer noch für die Gallerie (dafür sind die ja da!) --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 20:59, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) thumb|Die Crew der Voyager am Beginn ihrer Reise zurück zur Erde. Ich denke, in diesem Fall währe, da es ja eine Real World Seite ist, z.B. das aus dem Star Trek Artikel angebracht. z.B. das nebenstehende.--Tobi72 21:06, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :bei diesem beispiel konkret fehlt seven of nine.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 21:13, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Einen oder sogar mehrere Besatzungswechsel gab es bei jeder Serie (TOS: Chekov; TNG: Tasha&Pulaski; DS9: Worf&Ezri; ENT:Hayes) deswegen wären Gruppenbilder immer schwierig. Galerie nimmt aber tatsächlich viel Platz ein--Bravomike 21:18, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) thumb|Die Voyagercrew ab der vierten Staffel. :Ich weiß. Was spricht dagegen dann noch ein zweites Bild zu nehmen? :Wir haben in dem entsprechenden Artikel ja auch so schon mehrere Bilder an der linken Seite. Ich denke nur, dass das ggf. nicht der richtige Platz für die Masse an Bildern ist. Was man zusätzlich ggf. machen kann, ist eine Extra Gallerie, die man auf einer extra Seite einfügt und die man in diesem Artikel als Link hinterlegt. :Mir geht es halt so, dass ich diese Artikel verwende, um schnell an die Artikel zu kommen. Die Bilder ziehen den Artikel dann nur auseinander.--Tobi72 21:24, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Also eine extra (Unter)Seite nur für die Besetzungsbilder? Weiß nicht, ob das wirklich nötig ist. --Bravomike 21:40, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) @Tobi72: Ja gut, das ist deine Verwendung der Seite. Benutzer, die sich mit der jeweiligen Serie vertraut machen wollen, sind aber mehr an allgemeinen Informationen interessiert, die sie auch rein visuell erfassen können, um sich ein Gesamtbild der Serie zu bekommen. Da sind Bilder ein absolutes Muss. Wie wäre es denn Stattdessen, die Staffelübersicht statt der Bilder zu verschieben, z.B. nach Star Trek: Voyager/Episodenübersicht und nur noch einen Link bzw. eine kurze Textzusammenfassung für jede Staffel zu hinterlassen. So könnte man auch allgemeine Informationen von Details separieren. Denn jemand, der sich zum ersten Mal mit Star Trek beschäftigt, will wohl kaum direkt Informtionen über alle Episoden. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 21:48, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Das ist auch möglich, allerdings sollte man das dann auf der Hauptseite auch verlinken. Z.B.: :Dann kann man wenigstens gleich von der Hauptseite auf die Episoden und Filme zugreifen.--Tobi72 08:20, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Der Zugriff von der Hauptseite ist eine gute Idee. Andere Meinungen oder Ideen? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 08:25, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Der Extralink für die Filme ist unnötig. Ansonsten kann das von mir aus gemacht werden, und auf die Serienseiten kommt dann eine Galerie? (nur noch mal zum genauen Verständnis)--Bravomike 08:35, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Also dann doch die Episodenübersicht nicht separieren und in die Serienbeschreibung nur eine kleine Zusammenfassung der Serie? Ich fände das auch nicht all zu schlecht, das etwas zu trennen.--Tobi72 08:45, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Tobi, ich weiß jetzt nicht genau, was du meinst. Was willst du jetzt direkt auf die Serienseite setzen und was separieren? Ich konnte dir nicht ganz folgen. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 08:53, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :So wie du das vorgeschlagen hast: Die Serienseite mit Bildern und kurzer Übersicht über die Staffeln. Der Episodenführer dann separat.--Tobi72 10:24, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Gut, also sollen wir gleich anfangen oder noch auf andere Meinungen warten? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 10:39, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Also was willst du jetzt machen. So wie ich sehe, gibt es da keine eindeutige Vorgehensweise, die allen gefällt, um herauszufinden, was gemacht werden soll, kann ggf. eine Abstimmung erfolgen.--Tobi72 17:52, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Scheinbar haben wir immer noch Verständigungsprobleme ;-). Ich wollte jetzt, wie vorgeschlagen, die Serienseiten mit Bildern und Kurzbeschreibung der einzelnen Staffeln ausstatten und die Episodenführer separiert und ausgelagert auf eine andere Seite. Hoffe, ich werde jetzt verstanden. Allerdings ist mir die Zustimmung noch nicht groß genug, man sollte vielleicht noch auf die Meinungen anderer Nutzer warten. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 19:32, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ich stimme dem ja zu, allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob jeder damit einverstanden ist.--Tobi72 19:37, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Daher will ich ja warten und ggf. abstimmen lassen. Es müssten sich eben mal ein paar mehr Leute an der Diskussion beteiligen! Eine mehrheitliche Abstimmung ist ja wohl demokratisch genug. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 15:20, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Also, ich versuche mal zu Abstimmungszwecken zu erfassen, was die handlungsmöglichkeiten sind. Wenn jemand noch andere Ideen oder Vorstellungen hat bitte einfach hinzufügen. #Alles bleibt wie es ist. #Die Artikel über die Serien erhalten nur jeweils ein Gruppenbild (Promobilder wie hier als Beispiel gezeigt) der Hauptcharaktere, bei Besetzungswechseln werden mehrere Gruppenbilder plaziert. Ansonsten bleibt alles, wie es ist. #Die Artikel über die Serien erhalten eine ausführliche Galerie mit Portraits aller Hauptcharaktere, vermutlich in direkter Kombination mit der bereits vorhandenen Liste der Hauptdarsteller (kann aber noch diskutiert werden). Ansonsten bleibt alles, wie es ist. #Die Artikel über die Serien erhalten eine ausführliche Galerie mit Portraits aller Hauptcharaktere (siehe 3.). Im Gegenzug werden die vollständigen Episodenlisten ausgelagert und auf einer eigenen (entsprechend leicht zugänglich verlinkten) Übersichtsseite gesammelt. #weitere Vorschläge Abstimmung: Fetter Text :Weiterer Vorschlag: Auf der Hauptseite ein Link zu die Seite mit den Episodenlinks, sonst wie 3. Grund dafür ist, dass man sonst durch den Weg zu den Episoden doppelt so aufwendig macht. Währe meiner Ansicht nach sehr unschön.--Tobi72 19:47, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Also die Links meinte ich mit "entsprechend leicht zugänglich verlinkten", d.h. Links von der Hauptseite, Links von der Episodenseite, eventuell auch links von einer noch anzulegenen gesamtübersichtsseite.--Bravomike 19:56, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ok, das ging nicht so daraus hervor. Dann doch wieder eins zur Seite... --Tobi72 20:23, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ergebnis Vorschlag 4 offiziell angenommen. Umsetzung Das ist jetzt die nächste Frage. Wie setzen wir das ganze um? # Seitentitel für ausgelagerte Episodenlisten? # Einheitliche Formatierung für diese Listen? # Links auf den Hauptseiten (VOY, DS9, TNG...) wo und wie anbringen? (Einheitlichkeit) # Format (Größe, Anordung...) der Gallerien bzw. der Promo-Bilder? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 11:22, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Tja, die Staffellisten sind ja in Art der Tabelle und vom Seitentitel her schon sehr einheitlich. Und die Links auf den Hauptseiten zu den Staffeln würde ich einfach in den Überschriften der kurzen Staffelzusammenfassungen einbauen. Zu den Staffellisten habe ich hier noch einen Designvorschlag gemacht. :Was Format / Größe der Bilder angeht, keine Ahnung. Ich habe in einem anderen Thread auch schon bedauert, dass diese Gallerien recht statisch scheinen. Fünf Bilder nebeneinander sind bei mir (1024x768) schon zu breit. Wie wärs denn mit vier Porträts in einer Reihe? Und wenn dann in der letzten Zeile der Gallerie noch zwei oder drei Bilder übrig sind, könnte man die dann irgendwie zentrieren oder lieber "linksbündig" lassen? -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 04:10, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, Du hast recht mit dem Rand. Im alten Skin hat das genau gepasst und ich fand vier Bilder pro Reihe unschön, weil dann unten links zwei allein gestanden hätten. Von wegen Zentrieren hab ich schon mehrere Male probiert, hab's nicht hinbekommen :(. Ich fände es zentriert aber auch schöner. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 13:32, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wie wärs wenn man die Bilder zentriert, indem man zB links einfach ein graues Bild (wie der Hintergrund) setzt? Dann verschieben sich die richtigen Bilder doch in die Mitte oder? Müßte man schauen, ob es in beiden Layout funzt. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 13:45, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht, so viel Rumgetrickse^^. Ich glaube, das wäre vor allem Shisma nicht recht, der kann das garantiert auch anders (und besser!) lösen. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 20:32, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, magst recht haben. Und mir ist auch eingefallen, dass man das gar nicht machen könnte. Jeder, der ein anderes Skin benutzt würde meinen Schwindel erkennen ;-) -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 21:03, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Neue Idee: etwas dynamischer und individueller steuerbar wäre eine Tabelle, ich habe hier mal versucht das umzusetzen. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 10:23, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Also die Gallerie finde ich eigentlich optisch ansprechender, die Tabelle bietet aber mehr Platz für Informationen (wobei ich die Charakterisation aber nicht übernehmen würde)--Bravomike 12:20, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Gut, die wertenden Kommentare waren auch nicht ganz ernst gemeint ;-) Und nachdem ich Shismas Arbeit hier gesehen hab, würde ich auch die Gal vorziehen. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 14:09, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Shismas Werk ist natürlich noch mal ein paar Ticken besser, vor allem, weil es in allen Punkten variabel ist und sich an die Brwoserfenstergröße anpasst.--Bravomike 14:16, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, Shisma hat das sehr gut und wie ich finde auch optische ansprechend gelöst (wie immer eben!). @ Plasmarelais: Du Spaßvogel. Ich bin nicht so sehr von der Tablle überzeugt, da würden alle Infos zusammengschmissen und durch die Bilder sehr verzerrt (auseinandergezogen) werden. Bin weiterhin für die Galerie. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 19:12, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Also Bei Shismas Idee fände ich es besser, wenn ein Rahmen um die einzelnen Bilder gesetzt wäre und bei mir im Firefox 3.0 ist es zumindest so, dass das letze Bild jeder Reihe größer ist, als die vorherigen, kann man das noch korrigieren?--Tobi72 19:23, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ist da kein Rahmen? Also ich sehe einen um Bild und Bildunterschrift (die ich mir übrigens noch einen Ticken größer wünschen würde^^). Ich würde es auch besser finden, wenn der Rahmen Bild, Bildunterschrift und die Infos (Name, Schauspieler, Synchro...) umschließen würde (dann hätte man nebenbei auch keine "Doppelungen": einmal der Name in der Bildunterschrift und nochmal direkt darunter). Das mit dem letzten Bild jeder Reihe kann ich als Firefox-Nutzer bestätigen. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 19:44, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :also, ich hab garnicht bemerkt das ein entwurf hier schon eifig diskutiert wird. aber, danke ihr habt mich jetzt darauf gebracht das immer das letzte bild zu groß ist, ich rätzel schon die ganze zeit warum Paris größer ist^^. also, ich pfeile noch ein bischen daran :) --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:56, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::jetzt sind alle bild gleich. was haltet ihr davon, statt nur kurz syncronstimme, schauspieler usw auf zu zählen einen kurzen text über die figur zu schreiben, so in dem format wie auf meiner benutzerseite?--20:13, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, ist sehr gut geworden. Ich weiß, wir verlangen Dir einiges ab, aber ich fände es besser, wenn die Rahmen die Infos umgeben würden, dann ist die optische Zugehörigkeit auch klar. Von den Texten bin ich nicht sooo begeistert. Ich glaube einfach, dass logischen Anordnungen (tabellenähnliche Form) wie wir sie hier haben nur für (grobe) Fakten nützlich sind, Texte würde das Format "sprengen". Wenn man das ganze allerdings etwas "entzerren" würde (weniger Bilder pro Zeile o. Ä.), wäre der Text meiner Ansicht nach aber einen Gedanken wert. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 20:27, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Rahmen sehe ich immer noch nicht. Und im IE6 sieht es ganz bescheiden aus. Da stimmt es hinten und vorne mit der Formatierung nicht.--Tobi72 20:47, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Also ich sehe zumindest den ganz normalen Thumbnail-Rahmen, verstehe ich Dich da richtig? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 20:58, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Die Thumbnail-Rahmen sehe ich auch, aber ich meine es wäre gut, einen Rahmen zu haben, dersowohl das Bild als auch die Information darunter einschließt, um die Zugehörigkeit des Bildes zu der Information zu zeigen. Sonst stehen die Informationen ohne eine optische Zuordnung da. Das ist meiner Ansicht nach nicht passend.--Tobi72 21:01, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Sehe ich als Einziger beim IE diese riesigen Thumbnail-Symbole?--Bravomike 21:54, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::mein IE ist leider wieder kaputt gegangen, sonst würde ich versuchen es zu fixen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 22:02, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) @Tobi: Genau das habe ich oben versucht zu sagen: "Ich weiß, wir verlangen Dir einiges ab, aber ich fände es besser, wenn die Rahmen die Infos umgeben würden, dann ist die optische Zugehörigkeit auch klar." Ist offensichtlich nicht so ganz rübergekommen^^. @Bravo: Ich hab's mit meinem IE mal probiert und habe das selbe Problem mit riesigen, verpixelten Thum-Symbolen. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 13:48, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :könnte bitte jemand ein Screenshot machen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:16, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hier. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 14:28, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::danke sehr. ist es jetzt behoben?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:31, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Also bei mir im IE 7 sind die Symbole jetzt ok, allerdings ist die Quali der Bilder schlechter als im FF3 -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 14:35, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Perfekt. Danke für die schnelle Beseitigung des Problems. Im IE 7 funktioniert es jetzt also. Ließe sich das mit den Rahmen noch bewerkstelligen (s.o.)? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 14:36, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :ich weis nicht, ich würde gerne so wenig neue Elemente wie möglich verwenden--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:26, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Es wird von Tag zu Tag besser. Gleich lange Striche lassen sich dann wohl auch nicht machen, oder? Was anderes: Da wir dieses komplette neue Prinzip ja auf alle Serien ausdehnen wollen, wäre es doch sinnvoll, aus deinem höchst profesionnellem Entwurf eine einfachere Vorlage zu basteln. Zunächst sollten wir das ganze allerdings mal an einer Serie testen, wobei ich VOY vorschlagen würde, da sich die Entwürde ja darauf beziehen. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 15:32, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Mir ist noch was anderes aufgefallen. Die Bilder sind ja jetzt alle größer... Alle? Nein, nicht alle. Zwei Bilder Oben (Schriftzug und das Raumschiff) sind immer noch klein. Wäre es nicht schöner, wenn die auch etwas größer angezeigt werden würden? Was meint ihr?--Tobi72 15:55, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::ich finde, hier sollte auch weiterhin die Standardgröße verwendet werden.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:57, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Sprecht ihr von meinem Entwurf? Also ich habe kein Problem mit den Bildergrößen, sofern ich euch richtig verstehe: Größe der Bilder für Schriftzug und Raumschiff im Vergleich zu den Bildern in Shisams Gallerie, oder? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 16:28, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ergänzung zur Abstimmung Zu den Punkten 2 und 3/4 der Abstimmung: Man muss sich ja nicht zwangsläufig auf eine der beiden Möglichkeiten (Gruppenbild oder Galerie) festlegen, es ist ja ein Realworld-Artikel. Von da her könnte man das Gruppenbild und die Galerie nebeneinander verwenden. Z.B. als Vergleich zwischen Promo durch Paramount und den "nicht gestellten" Aufnahmen. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 18:02, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Du meinst doch sicher mit Übersichtsseite die Hauptseite. Richtig?--Tobi72 19:09, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich meine mit Übersichtsseite die jeweilige Serien-Artikelseite (VOY, DS9, TOS etc.) --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 19:38, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Tut sich hier garnichts mehr? Wie lange muss die Abstimmung denn eigentlich laufen? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 15:59, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :ja, ich warte auch noch--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 13:44, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Moin, ich bin seit Langem mal wieder da. Leider muss ich feststellen, dass das Abstimmungsergebnis noch nicht in die Tat umgesetzt worden ist. Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, würde ich mich mal damit befassen (hab ja jetzt Ferien *freu*). Viele Grüße Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 08:22, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC). ::klar--Bravomike 08:42, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ja mach das mal. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt fast gar keinen Durchblick mehr, was hier überhaupt abgestimmt wurde und was jetzt das Ergebnis ist... ;-) Bin gespannt, was du zauberst! :-) -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 10:58, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du überschätzt mich. Zaubern kann ich noch nicht ;-). --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 15:48, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Umsetzung So, ich habe jetzt mal am Beispiel von VOY die neue Fomatierung eingebracht. Die Episodenliste findet ihr unter VOY:Episodenliste. Den Namen kann man ggf. noch ändern. Als Vorlage für die Galerie habe ich Shismas Arbeit genutzt. Da ich allerdings eine kleine Layout-Änderung daran vornehmen, aber nicht an seiner persönlichen Seite herumpfuschen wollte, habe ich die Vorlage mit ihrem originalen Quelltext eingebunden. Eine allgemeine Vorlage anlegen können wir, wenn die Änderungen für alle Serien umgesetzt werden. Wie gefällt euch meine Arbeit bis hierhin? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 12:23, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) :ich glaube nach der Mediawiki Logik, hast du jetzt mit VOY: einen neuen Namensraum gemacht. Dieser Artikel bräuchte IMO einen anderen Namen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 12:33, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Da hast du recht. Hab ich nicht aufgepasst ;-). Machen wir aus den Doppelpunkt doch einfach einen Bindestrich. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 12:38, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Mir gefällt die Übersicht eigentlich recht gut, nur würde ich vorschlagen auf die Rangbezeichnungen zu verzichten und einfach nur die Namen hinzuschreiben. Auch bei den Synchronsprechern frage ich mich, wie das Ganze beispielsweise bei TOS oder TNG aussehen mag, wo es ja u.U. beim ein oder anderen gleich mehrere Synchronsprecher gibt. --Pflaume 13:03, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Stimmt, Dienstgrade ändern sich auch, würde ich deswegen vorsichtig sein. Was die Episodenliste angeht, ich würde mich nach dem Vorbild der Staffellisten richten, also wie VOY Staffel 1 auch VOY Episodenliste--Bravomike 13:18, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Mit den Synchronsprechern habt ihr wohl recht, die Ränge würde ich gerne drinlassen, da sie auch die Kommandostruktur aufzeigen, was ich sehr wichtig finde. Außerdem waren in der vorheringen Version ebenfalls die Rangbezeichnungen mit aufgelistet. Ich verschiebe die VOY:Episodenliste mal nach VOY Episodenliste. Könnte bitte ein Admin gleich den unnötigen automatischen Redirect löschen? Danke. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 17:09, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wegklappen Eine Zusatzanregung, zunächst erstmal unabhängig von der Abstimmung: In der MA/en gibt es dieses nette Feature, dass man bestimmte Tabellen ausklappen oder verstecken kann. Bis jetzt geht das bei uns noch nicht, aber wäre das nicht unter Umständen auch für die Unterbringung der Episodenlisten auf den Serienseiten passend?--Bravomike 17:48, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ich halte das für eine gute Idee, jetzt müsste das Feature nur noch verfügbar sein ;). --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 18:02, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::ich könnte sowas mit purem css machen. würde nur im (veralteten) Internet Explorer 6 nicht funktionieren. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:27, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Vorschläge für Hauptseite :Noch ein paar Vorschlag für die Hauptseite: :--Tobi72 20:41, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich hab nicht viel Ahnung von der Technik, aber gibt es einen wichtigen Unterschied zwischen den drei Varianten?--Bravomike 20:53, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Rein layoutmäßig sehe ich persönlich keinen Unterschied zwischen Variante eins und zwei. Variante drei finde ich nicht so gut gestaltet, der Trennstrich trennt die Serie(n) optisch völlig von den zugehörigen Staffel-Links. Nicht optimal, da ist Var. 1/2 besser. Vielleicht eher senkrechte Striche, um jede Serie für sich (inklusive Staffel-Links) abzugrenzen. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 14:04, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC)